Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Might of a Dragon
by Chris Rudy
Summary: Six students become chosen to be the new team of Power Rangers. What happens when half of these new Rangers are discovered to be hiding something from their teammates? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1: Day of the Dino Part 1

**Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Might of a Dragon**

 **Disclaimer: All I own is my character, his twin sister, their Zords, and their adoptive parents.**

 **Kaitlyn Russel and Demi Galen belong to Aquaprincess3**

 **Author's Note: In this story, there will also be some elements taken from the show Dragon Booster, which I also do not own.**

* * *

At Reefside High, a young man wearing a black leather jacket over a gold T-shirt, dark jeans, and tennis shoes stepped out of the truck he drove with a girl who looked like him getting out of the passenger side. She had on a white hoodie over a silver shirt, skinny jeans and boots.

"I don't see why you had to ride with me, sis." He said.

"Because my car keeps breaking down. Are you ever gonna fix it?" She asked.

"Yes, Clara." He said.

"When?" She asked.

"When I get the chance to, okay?!" He snapped then walked off.

Once inside the building, he made his way to his first class, which was science. When he was in the room, he saw people shouting and throwing paper balls across the room. He saw an empty seat between two girls, one had blonde hair and the other had dark brown hair with light purple highlights and he sat between them.

The brunette looked at him. "Hi." She greeted.

"'Sup?" He greeted back.

"I'm Demi." She introduced, extending her hand.

"I'm Alaric, but my friends just call me Rick." He introduced, shaking her hand. Looking at her a little closer, he noticed how bright and green Demi's eyes were, which made him feel a little weird for a moment before he shook it away. He then turned towards the blonde, who didn't look quite as friendly as Demi but looked friendly enough.

"I'm Kaitlyn." She introduced and the two shook hands.

Just then, a man who looked like he was in his early 20s walked into the classroom.

"Guys, settle down! Take your seats, please." He said and everyone began to sit down. "I'm, uh, Dr. Oliver and this is first period science. Before we start, are there any questions?"

A blonde girl in front of him raised her hand and Dr. Oliver looked at her. "Yes?"

"Cassidy. Cassidy Cornell." The blonde introduced, standing up, ignoring the groans from the majority of her classmates, save Kaitlyn, Alaric, and Demi. "Dr. Oliver, as you may know, I'm the anchor and field reporter for our school TV station." She added, groans coming from everyone but the new teacher and Kaitlyn, Alaric, and Demi.

"Anyway, I'm sure our viewers are wondering. Well, you don't really look old enough to be a teacher." She said, earning a slight frown from Dr. Oliver. "Devin, are you getting this?" She sneered and another student with a video camera got up.

"Cassidy, I promise you I'm old enough. So, let's put the camera away." Dr. Oliver said.

"You missed it." Cassidy scolded Devin as Dr. Oliver continued.

"For now, let's talk about you guys and what you expect of yourselves in this class, because that's what's really important." He said, frowning slightly when he saw an empty chair on Demi's right side. "Is, uh, someone missing?" He asked.

* * *

By the time the free period bell rang, Alaric's patience was at its limit and he quickly walked out of the room without even a second glance to the people he bumped while walking.

He walked to a small grassy area and took off his jacket and laid it down. He then put his headphones on and started his music then started practicing his martial arts, but he was fighting with inhuman agility. The black and gold dragon soon smelled someone a few miles away from him and began to practice his martial arts like a human when he soon turned around and saw a soaked principal, two wet students, one was a guy in a soccer uniform and the other was a girl holding a guitar, and three who weren't wet, one was a guy who had an umbrella, and the other two he recognized as Kaitlyn and Demi.

"Mr. Stevens, you should be the first to know I don't tolerate anything like that on school grounds." The principal said.

"Aw, come on, Principal Randall, I haven't hurt anyone." Alaric protested.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Principal Randall said sarcastically. "Now, let's go." She said. The dragon in front of her tried to protest again, but stopped when he received a harsh glare from her and they all headed to the bench outside Randall's office.

"Sit!" She barked and the six student sat on the two benches outside her office.

"Principal Randall, I'd just like to point out the fact that there's absolutely no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident." The guy with the umbrella said, hoping to receive mercy, but was met with a cold glare instead.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James. The six of you have detention. For one week. Starting today." Randall said. "Now if there are no further questions..." She said and the six tried to protest, but Randall didn't let them finish then stormed into her office.

"Okay. Somebody seriously needs a hug." The singer said.

"This is just great." Demi said.

 **"She could make DJ seem like a child with that temper."** Alaric thought.

"Aunt Delia's so gonna kill me for this." Kaitlyn muttered as the soccer player looked at the guy with the umbrella.

"Dude, Computer Club?" He asked.

* * *

Alaric, Kaitlyn, Demi, and the soccer player, the singer, and the computer guy, who had identified themselves as Conner, Kira, and Ethan respectively, were waiting for Randall to find an unfortunate teacher to supervise their detention when Clara walked to Alaric with a smug smile on her face.

"Sucks to be you, bro." She said.

"If you wanna make it to 18, you'll check that mouth of yours, make sure my bike is out of my truck, drive the truck home, and not breathe a WORD about this to Mom. Clear?" Alaric snarled.

"Crystal." The black-haired girl said then took off.

"Dude, that was just a little harsh." Conner said to Alaric.

"She's my sister, 'dude'. I can talk to her like that if I want to." Alaric said.

"What's your deal?" Ethan asked.

"Seriously, you're acting as hateful as Randall." Kira said.

"I've just had a bad day, all right?" Alaric snapped.

"That should be sufficient torture for them." Randall said as she walked up to the six with Dr. Oliver then looked between the students and teacher. "You've all met, I trust?" She asked then smiled with satisfaction. "Well, enjoy your little outing." She said then walked off.

Dr. Oliver looked at the students as he took his glasses off. "So, you guys like museums?" He asked.

"If we're going, I'm taking my bike." Alaric said then the seven headed to the parking lot. Alaric walked to a Harley Davidson motorcycle that was painted black and gold.

"Sick bike, dude!" Ethan said.

 **"I think Nick would seriously love that bike."** Kaitlyn thought, remembering her older brother had his own motorcycle.

"Thanks." Alaric said, smirking as he hopped on the put his helmet on as all but Demi piled into Dr. Oliver's Jeep. Demi hopped on Alaric's bike with him and put on a spare helmet Alaric handed her. He revved up his motorcycle as Dr. Oliver started his Jeep up then drove to the dinosaur museum with Alaric following behind him.

* * *

"Whoa! Check out the T-Rex." Ethan said as they arrived at the museum.

"Meh, I like aquatic animals better." Kaitlyn said as she, Conner, Ethan, and Kira got out of Dr. Oliver's Jeep with the teacher while Alaric and Demi got off his bike.

They walked to the museum and saw a chained "We're closed" sign.

"That's weird." Dr. Oliver said.

Conner sighed. "Oh, well. No museum for us." He said, inwardly smiling.

"Great. Let's go home." Kira piped up.

"Yeah, I gotta enjoy what little bit of freedom I'll have left." Kaitlyn said.

"Tell you what. I want you guys to have a look around the grounds. If any of you guys find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week." Dr. Oliver said.

"Sweet." Ethan said.

"What about you, Dr. O?" Alaric asked.

"I'm gonna see if I can find someone who can tell us when they're opening up." The teacher replied.

"Sounds like a plan." Demi said.

The six students headed to the woods while Dr. Oliver went to the museum.

"So, let me get this straight. They have a club just for computers?" Conner asked Ethan, who rolled his eyes.

Alaric took a big yet silent whiff of a scent that smelled like saltwater and looked at Kaitlyn and Demi. **"Mermaids."** He thought to himself.

* * *

"Hey, did you guys hear the story about the guy who was hiking up here and fell in a giant sinkhole?" Ethan suddenly asked.

"Must've missed that one." Kira said, her voice indicating she wasn't interested as she looked around.

"Come on! It was on all the urban legend websites." Ethan said.

"Dude, you know this isn't Computer Club, right?" Conner pointed out.

Alaric rolled his eyes and tuned them out. He soon heard Ethan mention the word 'sinkhole' when all six felt the ground open beneath them.

* * *

"Everyone okay?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Swell." Demi said sarcastically as they all stood up and started brushing the dirt off of their clothes.

Alaric noticed a slight tear on the left shoulder of his jacket and groaned. "Aw, man! This is my favorite jacket!" He said. "This day just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" He muttered under his breath.

"Alright. You guys stay here where it's safe. I'll climb up and come back with help." Conner said then walked to the wall.

"Wouldn't do that." Alaric said, but Conner ignored him and tried to climb up, only to land on his back.

"Back already?" Ethan joked.

"Told ya." Alaric said as Ethan and Kira helped Conner up while Alaric looked down a path and silently picked up a scent. "Guys, this way." He said then led the other five through the cave.

"How can you tell?" Demi asked.

"Instinct." Alaric lied, then tuned everything but the scent out.

When it came to tracking, Alaric always tuned out everything around him to focus on the scent.

The six soon came to a skeleton embedded in a wall.

"This screams 'Jurassic Park' to me." Kira said.

Conner chuckled. "This'll get us out of detention forever." He said then reached out to it. He activated a type of lever and the wall in front of them opened up to reveal an underground room with state-of-the-art machinery.

"Whoa!" Demi breathed out as they walked into the room.

"I could do a crazy video in here!" Kira said.

"My friend, Lewis, would totally love this." Kaitlyn said.

 **"So would Jacob."** Alaric thought, remembering how a friend of his back home was the more scientific of them all.

"Whoa. This must be, like, the mothership for you, dude." Conner said to Ethan.

"Normally, I'd be insulted, but when you're right, you're right." Ethan said, smirking.

Alaric saw Conner reach for something on a big smoking rock. "Yo, don't touch that!" He said.

"Why not?" Conner asked.

"I'm with him." Ethan said. "You really are taking this dumb jock thing to a whole new level."

"Look, you guys. I have sat through enough lame science classes to know that thing looks fully prehistoric." Conner argued. "And if I don't have to miss practice..." He pointed out.

"I hate to agree with him. Really, I do." Kira said. "But I already missed one rehearsal."

"And I won't be grounded till I'm 50." Kaitlyn muttered.

"Come on, guys. What's the worst that could happen?" Demi asked.

The six teens slowly pulled the gems off the rock, Conner taking the red one, Kira taking the yellow one, Ethan taking the blue one, Kaitlyn taking the silver one, Demi taking the purple one, and Alaric taking the indigo one.

"Well, what are they?" Kira asked.

"I can go online later and try to find out." Ethan said.

Conner chuckled once. "You in front of a computer? Wait, let me put on my surprised face." He said, making Alaric roll his eyes.

"You know, ten years from now, when your hairline's receding and you're playing pick-up soccer in the park cause your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out, I'll have my own multi-billion dollar software business. Yeah." Ethan said.

"Ouch. You're gonna need some aloe for that burn." Alaric chuckled then saw Kira making for the door. "Where're you going?" He asked.

"I don't wanna think about what kind of freak lives in a place like this, and I sure don't wanna be here when it gets home." Kira replied.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get gone." Alaric said.

"Right behind ya." Conner said.

Kira looked at Alaric. "You did good getting us to this place. Think you can actually lead us out of here this time?" She quipped.

He frowned at her. "Very funny." He said sarcastically then the six began to look for the way out of the cave.

* * *

"This way." Alaric said then all six made it out of the cave.

"A compass. We need a compass. Anyone have a compass?" Ethan asked.

Conner sighed with an eyeroll. "And I was gonna bring one." He said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm is, of course, very appreciated, dude." Alaric said as sarcastically.

"Come on, you three. Let it go." Kaitlyn said.

A sudden gust of wind made the teens stop in their tracks.

"What was that?" Demi asked.

"The wind?" Kira offered up.

"That ain't the wind." Ethan said.

"Yeah. As much as we'd like it to be... it ain't." Alaric said when black dinosaurs looking creatures appeared out of nowhere, surrounding them.

"Don't. Move." Conner whispered.

"Oh, brilliant idea. Just make it easy for them." Alaric hissed.

"New plan. Run!" Ethan said and they began to run. They soon came to a ditch and everyone but Kira made the jump across. Kira fell in the ditch.

"Kira!" Alaric shouted then ran to her and held his hand out for her. "Come on!" He said then helped her out of the ditch and they took off as the creatures were catching up to them. Kira soon tripped and as the creatures that were about to lunge at her were suddenly pushed back by Kira letting out a loud scream that forced the other teens to cover their ears. They then ran back to Kira.

"Help her up." Conner said as he and Alaric helped the stunned singer back to her feet.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"I have no idea." Kira said then they looked at the glowing yellow stone in her hand as her mind flashed an image of a yellow Pteranodon.

They soon saw the creatures get back up and Alaric looked at the other teens. "Split up! Maybe we can thin 'em out that way." He said then they split up in different directions. Alaric soon stopped in his tracks and turned to face the small group that had chased him.

He growled as the pupils of his eyes became slit like a cat's and his irises and sclera became yellow. "Bring it." He said and one of the monsters leapt at him but he grabbed it by its throat then jumped up and kicked it four times. He then had a gold aura surround him and telekinetically picked one up and threw it into a larger group of the creatures.

Another was about to jump at him and he closed his eyes. Just then, he vanished in a puff of indigo colored smoke then reappeared a few feet away. He opened his eyes.

"Huh?" He asked then pulled out the indigo gem from his pocket as it began to glow and he blinked as his mind was suddenly hit with the image of an indigo colored Spinosaurus. "Whoa." He said.

"Over here!" Conner called and the others ran to him, holding their gems in their hands.

"Yo, how much do I love detention!" Ethan exclaimed happily.

"Hey!" Dr. Oliver called out and the teens quickly pocketed the gems. "You guys okay?"

"Well, uh..." Kira started.

"Yeah. Couldn't be better." Ethan said.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened?" The science teacher asked.

"Nope." Alaric said.

"Just your, uh, routine hike in the woods." Demi said.

"Lots of furry little creatures." Kaitlyn said.

"And a few scaly ones." Kira muttered.

Dr. Oliver looked at her confused.

"So, you get into the Dino exhibit?" Conner asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, they're still working the kinks out. We'd better get you guys back. Come on." Dr. Oliver said.

"Don't you guys think we should tell him?" Kira whispered as they began to walk.

"Out of the question." Alaric said firmly.

"Agreed." Demi said.

"Do you have any idea what would happen to us if anyone found out about this?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah. I don't know about you, but I've got over a thousand Sci-Fi DVDs, and you know how many times the guy with the superpowers ends up in some freaky government lab, laying on a table with wires in his head?" Ethan pointed out.

"Even I know that." Conner said.

"You guys coming?" Dr. Oliver asked and the six glanced at each other before following their teacher back to the school.

* * *

"Okay, so we all agree? No one talks about this to anyone, no matter what." Conner said.

"I can do better than that." Kira said, dropping the yellow gem into Conner's hand. "I'm out of it. Just forget I was here and I'll do the same."

"Wait. How come he gets it?" Ethan asked.

"Well, here!" Kira said, putting the yellow gem in Ethan's hand.

"Kira, this isn't something we can just ignore." Alaric said.

"He's right." Demi agreed.

"Don't walk away from this!" Kaitlyn said.

Kira shook her head. "Look, I didn't ask for any of this!"

"None of us did, Kira." Alaric said. "Like it or not, these things did something to us and we have to find out what."

"Do it without me, you guys." Kira said.

"Kira, don't talk like that." Kaitlyn said.

"They're right." Ethan said.

"We need to stick together to find out what happened to us." Demi said.

"Come on, Kira!" Conner said.

"You know what? I give up!" Kira said then walked away.

 **"And here I thought Jordan was the most stubborn person I ever met."** Alaric thought then heard Kira say "Get away, freaks!" and looked up to see those creatures surrounding Kira.

"Kira!" Conner shouted then the other five ran to help the singer as the creatures disappeared through a green portal, leaving only Kira's backpack.

"Kira!" Demi called out.

"She's gone." Ethan breathed out.

"Okay. This is way bad." Kaitlyn said.

"No kidding." Alaric said.

* * *

Conner sped down an empty street with Demi, Kaitlyn and Ethan riding in his car with him while Alaric rode beside them on his motorcycle.

"Okay, so where are we going?" Conner asked.

"Uh... Dr. Oliver's?" Ethan weakly offered.

"What's he gonna do?!" Alaric demanded.

"He's a dinosaur guy. These things are dinosaurs, sort of!" Ethan replied.

"Alright. So, where does he live?" Demi asked.

"Uh, 1992 Valencia Road." Ethan read from his PDA.

"Isn't that, like, way out in the middle of the woods?" Kaitlyn asked.

* * *

The five soon reached Dr. Oliver's house and Alaric saw a van that he recognized, then headed to the porch with the others.

Ethan knocked on the door, but got no reply.

"Knock again." Conner said.

Ethan obliged, but still no answer. "Now what?" He asked.

Conner then pushed on the door a little and the door slowly opened.

"Okay, am I the only one getting a bit of a Scooby-Doo vibe right now?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Nope." Demi replied.

"What're you doing?" Ethan asked Conner.

"Why would he leave it unlocked?" Conner asked.

"Look around, man. He has no neighbors." Alaric said.

"What? You never heard of the three bears?" Conner asked.

"Is that the last book you read?" Ethan asked.

"I'm more concerned about why my mother's station wagon is here." Alaric said.

"The school's health teacher, Mrs. Stevens is your mother?" Demi asked.

"Adopted mother, but yes." Alaric replied as all five went inside.

"Dr. Oliver?" Conner called.

"Hello?" Ethan called.

"Vanessa, you here?" Alaric asked.

Conner spotted a small T-Rex statue and reached for it, but Alaric grabbed his wrist.

"Hey! Remember what happened last time you did that?" He asked.

"Dude, the guy's a teacher, not..." Conner started, pulling the jaw of the small statue and a floor panel opened up, revealing a set of stairs. "Batman."

"Told ya. Again." Alaric said then the five headed down the stairs to the same lab they were in hours earlier.

"This is the same place!" Ethan hissed.

"Are you four freaking out right now?" Conner asked.

"I am." Alaric said.

"Same here." Ethan and Demi said.

"Define freaking out." Kaitlyn muttered.

"If you're looking for extra credit," Dr. Oliver's voice said, making the five look at him and a woman the same age as him with her hair tied in a ponytail. "you're in the wrong place." Dr. Oliver finished.

* * *

 **That's chapter one. I hope you guys like this story. Y'all know what to do.**


	2. Chapter 2: Day of the Dino Part 2

**Author's Note: Alaric's Ranger form is identical to Trent's, only in indigo and his helmet resembles a Spinosaur**

* * *

"Mrs. S, Dr. O, before y'all go off, can we explain why we're here?" Ethan asked them, his voice indicating how nervous he was

"Dude, they're just gonna laugh if we tell them." Conner whispered.

"It's the truth. They'll believe us." Alaric said.

"Alright." Conner said.

"We're sorry for barging into your house, Dr. O, but... Kira's gone." Kaitlyn said.

"She got taken by these weird looking dinosaur things." Demi said.

Dr. Oliver and Mrs. Stevens looked at each other with looks of horror.

"They don't look convinced." Conner whispered.

Alaric was about to speak when Dr. Oliver turned his back to them.

"They're called Tyrannodrones." He explained.

"And you know that because?" Ethan asked.

"I helped create them." Dr. Oliver replied, his voice carrying a heavy tone of guilt.

"Oh. Class project?" Ethan asked curiously.

"It's a long story." Dr. Oliver said.

"But for now, we gotta figure out what they want with Kira." Vanessa said.

Alaric chuckled nervously. "It... might have something to do with..." He started then pulled out the indigo gem. "...these."

Dr. Oliver and Vanessa looked at the students with looks of horror.

* * *

"We're really sorry." Demi said.

"It wasn't our fault." Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah. I mean, how were we supposed those things had... superpowers and those lizard dudes would come looking for them?" Alaric asked.

"Well, I guess it isn't something you see every day." Vanessa said.

"Sorta like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan said.

Conner looked at Dr. Oliver. "Not that this isn't all really cool, but seriously dude, you gotta come clean." He said.

Dr. Oliver frowned. "Okay, first of all, don't call me 'dude', second, as hard as this may seem, you give need to forget all about this. Van and I will find Kira." He said.

"Right behind you, Tommy." Vanessa said, but Conner cut them off with his superspeed and Alaric did the same with his teleportation.

"The gem's power is already starting to bond with you." Tommy said to his two students, looking slightly impressed.

"You two can tell us all about it now, or at my next parent/teacher conference." Conner said.

"We know we majorly screwed up taking those... Dino gems, but give us a chance to make things right by letting us help find Kira." Alaric said.

The science and health teachers looked at each other, then sighed and looked at their students.

"Let's go." Dr. Oliver said.

"Dem, wanna ride on my bike again?" Alaric offered, a barely visible blush on his cheeks.

"Sure." The shorter mermaid said, the same type of blush on her cheeks and the dragon nodded.

* * *

As Conner, Ethan, Vanessa, and Kaitlyn rode in Dr. Oliver's Jeep with the science teacher, Alaric and Demi rode beside him on his bike then he looked at Tommy.

"So, when you said you helped create those dinosaur things, you were just kidding, right?" He asked.

Dr. Oliver shook his head, sighing. "They weren't supposed to be used like this. Someone's modified their programming. A few years back, I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner, a scientist named Anton Mercer..." He started.

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago." Demi interrupted.

"Yep." Dr. Oliver said then continued, "and shortly after Mercer disappeared, our lab was attacked. All of our research was destroyed, or at least I thought it was."

"And the guy who did this is back?" Conner asked as Dr. Oliver stopped at a stop sign, with Alaric doing the same thing on his bike.

"He calls himself Mesogog." Vanessa said.

"And you guys think he's after the gems?" Kaitlyn asked Vanessa and Tommy.

"Looks like it." The two teachers said in unison.

"Well, this is all totally fascinating, but how is it helping us find Kira?" Ethan asked. "I mean, she's not just gonna fall out of the sky and land right in front of us."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a flash of green appeared then soon disappeared and Kira landed on the hood of Tommy's Jeep. Everyone made their way to her.

"How the hell did you do that?" Alaric asked.

"I have no idea." Kira replied as Alaric and Conner helped her off the Jeep. "One minute, I'm chased by Franken-Lizard through this creepy lab, and the next thing I know, I'm a hood ornament."

"Invisiportals." Mrs. Stevens sighed as she and Dr. Oliver glanced up at the sky.

"Whatever. Next time, I'm calling a cab." Kira said. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you." Ethan replied.

"Nice job. Way to show up when I don't need you anymore."

Alaric silently picked up the scent of the Tyrannodrones and looked up the road and saw them and a strange warrior in a black armored suit then looked at Kira. "You sure about that?" He asked then looked back to where the Tyrannodrones and this new combatant were. The teens and teachers stood ready.

"Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work?" Vanessa asked.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name." The armored warrior said in a growl. "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences."

"I'm gonna have to say... no." Dr. Oliver said then the eight of them fought the Tyrannodrones.

Alaric's irises and sclera had become gold and his pupils slit like a cat's eyes again as he kicked a Tyrannodrone in the chest with both feet, doing a backflip and landing on his feet then picked up another as if it were weightless and threw it at a third.

A fourth prepared to tackle him, but Alaric teleported out of the way and reappeared not too far away. Alaric simply smirked then kicked a Tyrannodrone in the shin, doing a front flip while the foot soldier landed face first then Alaric did a front flip then slammed his feet onto its back.

"Stay down." He said then ran to the others as Tommy and Vanessa had dealt with the armored combatant.

"Make sure you tell your master Dr. Oliver's back." The science teacher said.

"I will inform him this battle is over, but the war has only just begun." The robot said then disappeared.

"That's the best he could do?" Ethan asked, clearly full of adrenaline.

"Let's get out of here. It's getting late." Vanessa said.

"Yeah. We don't want your parents to worry." Dr. Oliver said to Demi, Kaitlyn, Conner, Ethan, and Kira.

"I bet you don't. You might have to explain something." Conner said.

"We'll fill you in tomorrow after school. I promise." Tommy said.

* * *

Alaric walked into the school the next day and spotted Kira. "Hey, Kira." He greeted, making her look at him.

"Oh, hey. It's Alaric, right?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yep. That's me. But my friends back home often called me Rick." He said. "So, think we're gonna get that explanation today?" He asked.

"Not sure. I just keep hoping this is all a nightmare and that I'll wake up soon." The singer said as they walked into Dr. Oliver's classroom.

"Kira Ford, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network." Cassidy said as Alaric sat between Kaitlyn and Demi.

"Cassidy, I know who you are. We're in homeroom together." Kira said.

"Yeah, anyway, what can you tell about the mysterious goings-on at Reefside? For example, the sudden friendship between you, Alaric Stevens, Demi Galen, Kaitlyn Russell, Conner McKnight, and Ethan James?" Cassidy inquired.

"Look. I..." Kira started until Cassidy continued.

"Or better yet, the strange creatures that appeared out of nowhere and they just attacked you in broad daylight? What about that, huh?" The blonde reporter demanded more than asked.

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, but as you can see. I'm just fine." Kira said. "But you... you look kind of, well, pasty." She said.

Cassidy's eyes widened in horror. "Pasty?! Are you serious?!" She asked as Dr. Oliver shut the door. "I hate fluorescent lighting!" She whined, looking at her compact mirror as Kira quickly sat down while Cassidy was distracted.

"Cassidy," Dr. Oliver started, making her look at him as he continued, "unless you plan on giving a lecture on the Mesozoic period, I suggest you take your seat." He said then Cassidy did just that. Alaric quietly chuckled with a smirk as he watched.

"Okay. Who can tell me when it all began?" Dr. Oliver asked, when the ground started shaking. The sunny sky soon was covered by dark clouds, instantly making it seem like night as the emergency lights came on.

 **"No way Scott's behind this."** Alaric thought, knowing that his friend was capable of anything, being a grey bone dragon.

Devin soon told Cassidy he heard about six mechanical dinosaurs attacking and they, along with the rest of the students headed to the front of the school as Vanessa ran in.

"Van, Dr. O, now might be a good time to have that little chat." Alaric said.

"We're out of time." Vanessa said.

"She's right. If Mesogog revived the Bio-Zords, we gotta act fast. Come with us." Tommy said.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ethan asked as the six teens followed the two teachers.

* * *

"So these mechanical dinosaurs, they're you're friends?" Kira asked as the eight walked into the underground lab.

"Bio-Zords, fusion powered replicants, using actual dinosaur DNA for their nuerofunctions." Dr. Oliver explained.

"Wait, let me guess. You helped build them." Ethan said.

"I'm afraid so." The science teacher said. "But right now, we... I mean you have to tame them."

"I'll BBL, if it's all the same to you." Ethan said.

"What's that mean?" Vanessa asked.

"Be back later." Ethan translated then turned to leave.

"Ethan, wait." Dr. Oliver said, making the computer man look at him.

"You guys can do this, but you won't have to do it alone." Mrs. Stevens said.

"Ever since I found the Dino gems, we've had these waiting, in case we ever needed to harness their powers." Dr. Oliver said, walking to a silver briefcase.

"Into what?" Demi asked as Dr. Oliver opened the briefcase to reveal six strange devices, each one a different color. The red one resembled a Tyrannosaurus Rex, the blue one resembled a Triceratops, the yellow resembled a Pteranodon, the silver one resembled a Plesiosaurus, the purple one resembled a Hypacrosaurus, and the indigo one resembled a Spinosaurus.

"Whoa." Alaric said, with an albeit open mouth.

"Dino Morphers. Use these to become Power Rangers." Dr. Oliver said.

"I gotta sit down." Ethan said.

"Breathe, dude." Conner said.

"We can't be Power Rangers!" Kira said.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to fly, or have super human strength, and stuff like that?" Kaitlyn asked.

"You do." Tommy reminded them.

"Oh, right."

"Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into Earth millions of years ago, wiping out the entire dinosaur population." Mrs. Steven explained.

"When we found them, we recognized their power and hid them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands." Dr. Oliver added.

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Conner asked, referring to the six teens.

Tommy and Vanessa smirked slightly. "The gems are yours. You didn't choose them, they chose you." The science teacher said, walking with Vanessa to the computer.

"Can't they un-choose us?" Kira asked.

"They've already bonded with your DNA. That's what's giving you your powers." The health teacher said.

"So, if they already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his freaks are still after them?" The dragon asked.

The two teachers faced their students, haunted looks on their faces. "The only way these powers can be taken away... is if you're destroyed." Dr. Oliver said.

"That's dark." Demi said bluntly.

"Yeah, and for future reference, that's not a great selling point." Ethan said.

"Look, all I know is, I don't remember asking to be a superhero." Conner said.

"The gems wouldn't have bonded to you if you didn't already have something inside you that could handle the power." Vanessa said as Tommy walked back to the Morphers.

"Please." Dr. Oliver said. The six looked at each other before taking the Morphers that matched their respective Dino Gems in their hands.

"So, now what? Do we need some kind of secret password or command?" Ethan asked.

"All you have to do is say 'Dino Thunder, Power Up', and you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do." Mrs. Stevens said.

"Dino Thunder?" Conner repeated then smirked at Ethan. "What, did you come up with that?"

"I kinda like it." Ethan admitted.

"You would."

Ethan gave Conner an eye roll.

"Look, we know you six are from different worlds, we get it," Tommy started, the others unaware that Alaric, Kaitlyn, and Demi tensed up at that as the science teacher continued, "but you're gonna have to work together, or this'll never happen." He said.

"This won't be easy. Nobody knows that better than me and Tommy do, but you're gonna have to believe in yourselves, because we believe in you." Vanessa added.

"Really?" Conner asked.

"Really." Dr. Oliver nodded.

* * *

Six massive mechanical dinosaurs, which were a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a Triceratops, a Pteranodon, a Plesiosaurus, a Hypacrosaurus, and a Spinosaurus, soon were all next to each other as the eight arrived downtown.

"Okay, this is it." Dr. Oliver said as they saw the massive machines.

"That must be them." Conner said.

"Way to state the obvious, genius." Alaric said as the same robot warrior, who they now knew was called Zeltrax, appeared before them.

"You'll have to get past me before you get those Zords." He told the six.

"That's the part I'm looking forward to." Conner said.

"You guys ready?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, yeah." Kira said, smirking.

"Totally." Kaitlyn smirked.

"Game on." Demi said.

"Okay, guys. Let's put this tin can in the scrap heap." Alaric said, smirking as the six raised their Morphers.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready!" The others said, then activated their Morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

The six morphed into Power Rangers then marveled at how they looked and the new power surging through them.

Zeltrax clenched his fist. "So you're Power Rangers." He growled, and the six fell into fighting stances.

"Call on your weapons! They're in your belt." Tommy said.

"You got it, Dr. O!" Alaric said then six weapons appeared from their belts.

"Nice! I got a Tyranno Staff!" Conner said, gripping a red and white Bo staff.

"Oh-ho-ho yeah! A Spino Sword!" Alaric said, gripping the hilt of an indigo colored sword.

"I can come to grips with this! Ptera Grips!" Kira said, holding two yellow daggers, one in each hand.

"I can have a blast with this! Hypa Axe!" Demi said, holding a purple axe.

"Sweet! A Tricera Shield!" Ethan said.

"Oh, I can totally rock the floor with this! Plesio Bow!" Kaitlyn said, gripping a large silver bow, then the Rangers took fighting stances.

"Enough!" Zeltrax said, summoning more Tyrannodrones. The foot soldiers and Rangers charged each other, ready to fight.

Alaric blocked a Tyrannodrone's weapon with his Sword. "Oh, no, you don't." He said, smirking then pushed back with his Sword then slashed through two more with it. He vaulted over another then kicked it in the back and then spun around, taking out the rest that he was fighting.

"Impressive." He heard Zeltrax say then turned around and saw the general was right behind him. "Now, let's see how you do against me."

Alaric growled. "Bring it, rust bucket!" He dared, raising his Sword.

"With pleasure!" Zeltrax said then wrapped a beam of blue light around Alaric, laughing evilly.

"Hey! Let me go!" Alaric said.

"Of course!" Zeltrax said, then laughed again as he threw Alaric, slamming him into a large metal gate with a cry. Zeltrax released him, sending the dragon to his back.

"Alaric!" Kira called as he got back up, but all six were knocked down by Zeltrax firing red lasers at them.

Tommy and Vanessa watched then had an idea. "Rangers, combine your weapons!" Dr. Oliver said.

"Right!" Conner said then he, Kira, and Ethan combined their weapons while Alaric, Kaitlyn, and Demi did the same with their weapons.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" Conner, Kira, and Ethan said in unison.

"Dino Crossbow!" Alaric, Kaitlyn, and Demi said in unison.

"Ready! Fire!" All six said then fired off their combined weapons and sent Zeltrax flying a few feet.

"Yeah-ha-ha!" Conner said.

"We did it!" Kira said.

"Never mess with the best!" Alaric smirked.

"You showed me your weapons. Now meet mine!" Zeltrax stated as he disappeared through a red Invisiportal and the six untamed Zords roared.

The Rangers and teachers soon saw a massive ship flying their way.

"Okay, new rule! Next time I wanna run my mouth, someone kick my ass." Alaric said as the ship fired its lasers at them.

Theu took cover behind Tommy's Jeep. "Okay. How do we fight that?" Conner asked.

"You gotta tame the Zords." Dr. Oliver said.

"How?" Alaric and Demi asked in unison.

"Concentrate. Your Morphers will communicate your thoughts with them." Mrs. Stevens said.

The six headed to the Zords.

"Look at that! They're huge! Whoa!" Conner said as they stood before the Tricera Zord.

"Calm down, boy. It's all good." Ethan said, stepping forward slowly with his hands up.

"Careful, Ethan." Demi said as Ethan soon had the massive herbivore's attention. "That's right. I'm your friend." He said into his Morpher then lifted his arm. "Tricera Zord!" The Rangers watched as the Triceratops turned from green to blue then let out a cheer.

"Alright, I'm up next." Kaitlyn said as she and the Plesio Zord stared at each other and Kaitlyn raised her Morpher to her mouth. "Hi there, baby girl. Bet you'd prefer a swim in the nice, calm, blue ocean instead of being in this noisy city, eh? Plesio Zord!" She said, raising her arm and the aquatic Dino Zord turned from green to silver, making the Rangers cheer again.

"Okay, my turn." Kira said then raised her arm. "Ptera Zord! We can be friends, right?" She asked as the airborne dinosaur turned from green to yellow.

"Oh, yeah!" The Rangers cheered.

"Here I go." Demi said as she looked at the Hypa Zord and raised her Morpher. "Hypa Zord! We can work as one, can't we?" She asked and the Hypa Zord roared as it turned purple, getting the Rangers to cheer again.

"Let's do this." Alaric said as he looked at the Spino Zord. "I need you to trust me." He said then raised his Morpher. "Spino Zord!" He said then the Spino Zord let out a loud roar as it turned indigo.

"Awesome!" The six said then the still untamed Tyranno Zord approached.

"Conner, the Tyranno Zord's out of control!" Alaric and Ethan said in unison as the Tyranno Zord used its tail drill and attacked the other five Zords.

"Do something!" Kira, Kaitlyn, and Demi said in unison.

"Come on! I need you to work with me here!" Conner pleaded, but the Tyranno Zord didn't listen. Conner took a moment before raising his arm. "Tyranno Zord!" He said and the Tyranno Zord roared as it turned red and its eyes turned bright green.

"Goal! Yes!" Conner said.

"Nice job, dude!" Alaric said, smiling.

"Only one more thing to do. Bring them together." Tommy said.

"You guys can do it." Vanessa said.

"Okay. Let's do it!" Conner said then the Rangers boarded their respective Zords.

The Tyranno Zord, Tricera Zord, and Ptera Zord formed one Megazord, and the Spino Zord, Plesio Zord, and Hypa Zord formed another, with the Spino Zord's sail turning vertical then sliding to the back while its tail formed a shoulder cannon.

"It worked!" All six said as they faced off against the ship.

"Your robots are no match for me!" Zeltrax gloated then fired his ship's lasers at the Rangers.

"Now I'm mad!" Alaric said as two cables shot out of the ship, one for each Megazord then electric bolts hit the Megazords.

"Time to head the back of the net!" Conner said.

"Let's do it!" Alaric said then the Megazords used the cables and took to the skies, soon cutting the cables.

"There's the heart of the ship!" Conner said.

The Tyranno Drill powered up while the Hypa Tail also powered up.

"Dino Drill!" Ethan called.

"Hypa Tail!" Kaitlyn called.

"Engage!" The two said and the two Megazords struck the ship down, forcing Zeltrax to retreat as the Rangers cheered as the ship was destroyed.

* * *

Back in the lab, the Rangers received bracelets with their respective gems in them.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times. They'll access your Morphers when you need them." Dr. Oliver said as the teens took the bracelets with their respective gems.

"And you can use these to communicate with us and each other." Mrs. Stevens said.

"Dr. O, I know you're real smart and a science teacher and everything, but this is... I mean, how did you and Mrs. S...?" Kira tried to ask.

"We'll fill you in... in time." Tommy said.

"Speaking of time, you think Mesogog's gonna stick around for awhile?" Ethan asked.

"Unfortunately, they always do." Vanessa said.

Conner arched a brow. "They?" He inquired, but both teachers didn't answer the question.

"We know this is a lot to take in." The science started.

"That's for sure." Alaric said.

"Your lives have just changed in ways you probably couldn't have imagined." The science teacher added.

"But as long as you work together and remember you're a team, no one can defeat you. No one." The health teacher finished.

The six new Rangers looked at each other, a bit worried.

 **"Zeltrax was right about one thing: This war has only just begun.** " Alaric thought.

* * *

 **That's chapter two. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Wave Goodbye

**Author's** **Note:** **Alaric** **being** **an** **ATV** **racer, I** **took** **as** **inspiration** **from** **Dustin** **Brooks** **and** **Blake** **and** **Hunter** **Bradley** **being dirt** **bike** **racers**

* * *

"Hayley's Cyberspace." Alaric said aloud after he arrived at what looked like a café, his head tilted in curiosity as he glanced at the sign above his head. Ethan had gotten a hold of Alaric, just as he had his black and gold dragon wings spread, and said he had something important to show him and to meet him at this café.

"Hey, Rick!" He heard someone say then turned to see Conner, Kira, Kaitlyn, and Demi walking to him, getting a smile from the dragon.

"Hey, guys. Ethan call y'all, too?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah." Kira said.

"He said it was super important." Kaitlyn said.

"What is this place, anyway?" Demi asked.

"No clue." Conner replied, shrugging.

"Let's check it out." Alaric said then the five walked inside.

"Sick." Alaric chuckled with a smirk as he looked around.

"Kinda reminds me of a café back in Australia me and my friends used to hang out in." Kaitlyn said.

"You guys think he lives here?" Conner asked.

"I think he wishes he lived here." Kira said with a smirk.

"No doubt." Demi said with a chuckle.

"There they are! My brothers and sisters in crime!" Ethan said as he walked to them. "Or at least crime fighting." He added quietly. "Welcome to my world. What do you think?"

"Gotta admit. It's pretty cool." Alaric said.

"Yeah, I guess, in a techno/retro/dorky sort of- ow!" Conner started then glared at Kaitlyn, who had jabbed the soccer player in the side with her elbow.

"You can do anything here. Game, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink!" Ethan said, now barely containing his excitement.

"Who came up with the idea for this?" Kira asked as she looked around.

"That would be Hayley." Ethan replied, pointing at a redheaded woman sitting at the bar, but she beamed a smile at the six Rangers.

"I think Vanessa mentioned her a couple times." Alaric said. "According to her, Hayley's a techno legend, MIT grad, programming genius."

"Yeah. She got tired of working for big technology, and decided to open up this place." Ethan added.

"Good thing for you." Demi teased.

"No lie." Ethan smiled.

"Anyway, so, what's so important?" Conner asked.

Ethan shrugged. "I just figured, hey, if we're going to be saving the world together, I wanted you guys to see what I'm all about." He said.

He did have a good point. They were going to be protecting the world together, and that meant they'd need to spend a lot of time together, but Alaric knew he'd eventually have to tell the others about his little scaly secret, and he wondered if Kaitlyn and Demi would reveal their fishy secret.

 _ **"I hope I can trust these people. Especially Kaitlyn and Demi."**_ Alaric thought, knowing that while dragons and mermaids weren't like vampires and werewolves, the two species still didn't get along all that well.

Hayley walked up to them. "Hey, guys. What can I get you?" She asked, smiling.

Kira shrugged. "I'll just have an apple juice."

"And I'll take an orange juice." Alaric said.

"Oh, that's easy." Hayley said, walking to the counter with the Rangers following her. "Kira, right?" Hayley asked and the singer nodded.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Kira asked.

Hayley's smile widened. "Oh, I'm all about information. It's my business." She explained. "Now, you sing, don't you?"

Kira smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"Great. How about this Friday, you and your band play here? We'll call it an audition." Hayley offered, and Kira's eyes widened.

"Well, yeah! I mean, that would be great!" Kira accepted.

"Alright. See ya, then." Hayley smiled then went behind the bar.

"Okay, I love her!" Kira said.

Ethan grinned. "That's Hayley. There's not one kid in here she hasn't helped out somehow."

"Hasn't helped me." Conner said with a bored expression as he looked around.

"Conner McKnight, the soccer player. I'm surprised you're not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave." Hayley said, appearing on the other side of him, as she handed Kira her apple juice and Alaric his orange juice.

"Open tryouts?" Conner asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. At their practice field right now." Hayley said.

Conner grinned in a cocky way. "You're kidding, right?" He asked.

"No." Hayley said with a smile as she shook her head.

"You were saying?" Alaric said with a smirk as he sipped from his juice.

Conner's grin faded just before he bolted out the door.

"Good luck, bro!" Ethan called with a chuckle.

"Alaric Stevens, right? Vanessa's adopted son?" Hayley asked. "The ATV racer?"

"That's me." Alaric said.

"There's gonna be a race next month at the new race track they set up. You interested?"

Alaric's eyes widened. "Yeah!" He said with a wide smile.

"Alright. All you have to do is head to the track and sign up for it." Hayley smiled back then turned to Kaitlyn. "And you're Kaitlyn Russell, the dancer?"

Kaitlyn blushed. "Freestyle, but yeah." She admitted.

"Well, there's gonna be a freestyle dance competition at the community center next month, too. If you wanna enter, just head to the community center and sign up." The redhead said with a wider smile then she walked off.

"Okay, that woman is a total god!" Kaitlyn said.

"No doubt!" Alaric said, while Kira, Demi, and Ethan grinned at each other.

"I'm gonna head out and head to the beach." Demi said then looked at Kaitlyn. "See you there later?"

"You got it." The taller mermaid said.

Demi smiled then headed out.

"I gotta go, too. I need to put a set list together and restring my guitar." Kira said, standing up and handing Ethan her apple juice. "Here. Bye!" She said then bolted out the door to set everything up for the gig.

"Nothing like spreading the love." Ethan grinned, getting a laugh from Alaric and Kaitlyn.

"I better get going too. I need to sign up for the dance competition before I head to the..." Kaitlyn got cut off by the beeping from their bracelets. "ugh, beach."

The three Rangers walked to a secluded spot.

"Yeah, doc, you got Ethan, Rick, and Kaitlyn." Ethan said.

 _"Can you three meet me out at the end of Riverside Road in an hour?"_ Tommy requested.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

 _"Just be there and I'll fill you in."_

"Well, so much for the beach." Kaitlyn muttered.

 _ **"So much for my flight."**_ Alaric thought as the three headed out of the café.

* * *

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered all throughout this area." Dr. Oliver said as he and his three gathered students walked through the forest until they found six glowing eggs, each a representation of the Rangers' colors. "There." He said.

 _ **"These don't look like Wraith Dragon eggs."**_ Alaric thought. Alaric's ex-girlfriend, Sasha, the only human who knew what he and his friends were, did some research and discovered that some dragon eggs that contained evil and mysterious Wraith Dragons, who could camouflage themselves, were hidden and scattered around the planet.

"What are they?" Ethan asked.

"Eggs." Tommy stated with a proud smile on his face.

"Oh, it's cool, Doctor, I just had lunch a couple hours ago." Ethan said.

"No." The science teacher laughed. "We're not gonna eat 'em. We're gonna hatch them. Then you're gonna ride 'em." He explained.

The three teens glanced at each other with confusion.

"Maybe it's all this quiet out here that's got me hearing things, but I thought you just said we were gonna ride these." Ethan said.

"I did." Tommy said. "Trust me, Ethan. When these things are ready, they're gonna be a big help to us." He added as he carefully picked up the glowing purple egg and put it in the backpack he brought.

"Sweet." Kaitlyn said with a grin as she knelt down and carefully picked up the glowing silver egg, with Alaric helping load the eggs into the backpack.

"How are you two okay with this?" Ethan asked the dragon and the mermaid.

"Because there are stranger things in this world than hatching and riding a dinosaur." Alaric said as he carefully picked up the glowing indigo egg.

"Alright, whatever you say." Ethan said, helping carefully load the eggs in Tommy's backpack.

Alaric soon silently picked up a nasty scent and looked around, attracting Kaitlyn's attention.

"Rick? What's wrong?" Kaitlyn asked just as the four heard a rustle.

"That answer your question?" Alaric rhetorically asked.

"We have to protect the eggs, no matter what." Dr. Oliver said as he slung the backpack over his shoulder, cautiously scanning the trees.

"Who'd wanna hurt them?" Ethan asked.

"I would." A woman's voice said and the four turned around and saw a woman dressed in all black leaning against a tree with a sinister smirk.

 _ **"So this is Elsa."**_ Alaric thought.

On their way back to Reefside, Kira had explained all that happened when she was held captive in Mesogog's lab.

Zeltrax emerged behind her as Tyrannodrones surrounded the Rangers and their teacher.

"And I. I'm starting to have my doubts about your intelligence, Dr. Oliver." He said as a Tyrannodrone grabbed the backpack while Zeltrax ordered the other foot soldiers to attack. Alaric pulled the Tyrannodrone off the backpack and tossed it at a small group of more of the foot soldiers.

"How did you manage that?" Tommy asked.

"Not now, Dr. O. Duck!" Alaric said and Tommy did so then Alaric lunged at a Tyrannodrone and tackled it.

Alaric's irises and sclera turned yellow again as his pupils slit then he kicked one of the Tyrannodrones in the chest and sent it flying. Another moved to strike at him with its scythe-like weapon, but a gold aura surrounded Alaric and he telekinetically threw the foot soldier into another. Unfortunately, a third drop kicked him into a tree.

"Oh, you are so gonna regret that, lizard boy." The dragon growled then did a corkscrew flip over the Tyrannodrone then low sweep kicked it, making it land face first into the ground.

"Ethan!" Dr. Oliver shouted, clutching the backpack closely. "Call the others!" He instructed.

"Guys!" Ethan said as he was kicked into a tree. "We could use some Dino help out here!" He called to the Red, Yellow, and Purple Rangers.

Alaric, who changed his eyes back to their normal brown, snarled and charged in then drop kicked a Tyrannodrone into the others attacking Ethan, who looked at him.

"Thanks." The Blue Ranger said.

Alaric nodded, smirking. "No problem." He said as Kaitlyn ran to them.

"How about we show these freaks who they're dealing with?" She asked, smirking.

"Oh, yeah!" The two said then the three of them summoned their Morphers. "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" They said then morphed into their blue, silver, and indigo suits.

Alaric and Kaitlyn pulled out their Thundermax Sabers and began to slash the foot soldiers. Ethan tried to follow suit, but got kicked into a tree. Conner and Kira blocked an attempted strike from two Tyrannodrones aimed at Ethan.

"You guys couldn't have done this another day?" Conner asked.

"Don't tell us that, tell them!" Alaric said, nodding at the remaining foot soldiers.

"Let's make it quick! Tyranno Staff!" Conner said, holding his staff.

"Spino Sword! Hyah!" Alaric said, his sword in hand.

"Ptera Grips, baby!" Kira said, her daggers ready.

"Hypa Axe!" Demi said, gripping her axe.

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan said, his shield strapped to his arm.

"Plesio Bow!" Kaitlyn said, her bow aimed at the foot soldiers.

"Let's do this!" Alaric said then charged into battle with the other Rangers.

Alaric flipped into a small group of Tyrannodrones then slashed through one with his sword.

"Ha!" He smirked then blocked a Tyrannodrone from attacking him. "Sit down!" He snarled then slashed the Tyrannodrone several times and then kicked it away from him.

Once the Tyrannodrones were dealt with, the Rangers regrouped on Tommy, who'd been fighting Zeltrax and Elsa.

"You really like these odds?" Alaric asked.

"Cause you look busted to me." Ethan said.

"We're not through with you, Power Rangers!" Elsa snarled.

"Nor you, Dr. Oliver." Zeltrax said as the two disappeared through an Invisiportal.

"They're a pleasant couple." Kira grumbled.

"Yeah. We'd better get these back to my place." Dr. Oliver said.

"What are they?" Demi asked.

"We're going to ride them." Ethan said, still not believing it.

"Huh?" Kira amen Demi asked with looks of confusion on their faces under their helmets.

"Look, I have to go back to tryouts. Can you guys handle this?" Conner said.

"Yeah. Go ahead, Conner." Tommy said as he placed a hand in the Red Ranger's shouldler. "They can fill in later."

"Thanks." Conner said then took off.

"Good luck." Alaric and Kaitlyn said then left with Kira, Ethan, Demi, and their teacher.

* * *

After dropping Tommy, Vanessa, who Tommy had called and filled in about the situation, and the eggs at the lab, the five headed back to the cybercafé.

"Man, Dr. O is into some weird and funky stuff." Ethan said as he played a game on the computer. "I don't even wanna think about what he and Mrs. S are hatching down in that cave right now."

"I hear that." Alaric said as he spun a strange curved star shaped amulet on his finger.

"I have a feeling we won't have to wait too long to find out." Kira said as she was looking at something on the Internet.

"Dr. O did say they'd be a big help to us." Kaitlyn said as she read a book.

"We'll find out how big a help before long, I bet." Demi said as she worked on sketching a new design.

"Whoa. Who is that?" Kira asked as she looked at a boy at about their age with black hair, and olive tone skin wandered around the café.

"I don't know." Ethan said then waved a hand in front of Kira as he said "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Forget it, Ethan." Kaitlyn said, smirking as she recognized the look on the singer's face. "She's gone."

"He's really... wow, isn't he?" Kira sighed dreamily, oblivious to her teammates teasing her.

"Yep. She's gone." Demi said.

"Can we get you a glass of water? Maybe an oxygen mask?" Alaric chuckled.

"Quiet! He's coming over here!" Kira hissed as the boy walked to them.

"Hey. I'm looking for Hayley. I'm supposed to start work today." He said to the five.

"She's around here somewhere." Ethan said.

"Hey, haven't I seen you at Reefside?" Alaric asked curiously.

The boy nodded. "Yeah. I just moved here last week. My name's Trent."

"I'm Ethan." Ethan introduced, shaking hands with Trent then he nodded at Alaric. "This is Alaric." Alaric nodded with a friendly smile as Ethan nodded at Kaitlyn. "That's Kaitlyn." The blonde mermaid smiled and waved as Ethan nodded at Demi. "That's Demi." Demi smiled in a friendly way at Trent as Ethan motioned to Kira. "And this is Kira."

"Hey." Trent said, but Kira didn't answer. "You okay?" Trent asked.

"She doesn't speak." Demi said.

"Yeah." Alaric said then spoke in a sad tone. "We've been trying for years, but we just can't get through."

"I'm fine." Kira said then smiled at Trent. "It's nice to meet you." She added then shot a glare at the shorter mermaid and the dragon across from her.

"She's spoken! Guys, it's a miracle!" Kaitlyn laughed, then yelped as Kira kicked her leg. "Was that necessary?" She asked as Hayley showed up.

"Trent, good timing. Come with me and I'll get you started." She said.

"Cool. Well, I'll see you guys later." Trent said then he and Hayley walked off.

"Isn't he just so wow?" Ethan mocked Kira, who retaliated by stamping on his foot. "Ow!" Ethan cried out as Conner walked to them.

"Hey, man. How'd it go?" Alaric asked.

"How'd it go?" Conner repeated, irritation evident in his voice. "It's over. The coach basically said 'Forget it'. And who can blame him? I mean, I left in the middle of practice."

"Well, it's not like you didn't have a good excuse." Kira said.

"Kira's got a point." Demi said.

"Right. Well, maybe next time, I'll bring a note from our teacher." Conner started as he and the others walked to the couch. "Sorry. Conner couldn't make it to practice today. He was busy fighting freaky looking dinosaur things in the forest!" He ranted until the others shushed him.

"Were you hit in the head during tryouts?" Kaitlyn hissed. "You can't just say things like that."

"I bet he's never heard that excuse before, either." Ethan added.

"Whatever. Look, the point is, what was I supposed to say?" Conner sighed. "Man, this whole 'saving the world' deal is seriously starting to bum me out."

The others stayed quiet, not sure how to cheer up their leader.

"I need to talk to Dr. Oliver and Mrs. Stevens." Conner said, moving to stand up, but Kira stopped him.

"Uh, I think they're kinda busy." She said. "They've got this whole new project..."

"Too bad!" Conner cut her off. "I was busy today. That didn't stop them from messing up my life!" He added then stormed out of the café with the others following.

* * *

As the six arrived at the lab, loud squawk like roars were heard.

"Don't come in!" Tommy yelled.

"It's not safe!" Vanessa added as the two were thrown across the room, narrowly avoiding two large tails, one yellow and the other purple.

"Yeah, we kinda got that!" Kira said as all six teens were wide eyed.

Two more large tails sent the teachers to their students, one blue and the other silver. The six saw their teachers were also covered in some sort of slimy substance.

 _ **"Scrape my scales!"**_ Alaric thought.

"Is that what was in those eggs?" Kaitlyn asked as the two teachers slowly stood up.

"Yeah. We're trying to train them." Vanessa said as she stood in a nervous stance.

"How's it coming?" Ethan slowly asked.

"Slowly." Tommy said then he and Vanessa ducked as a large red tail hit the wall, making a small dent in it. "Very slowly." He added, standing in a nervous stance as well.

"Look, I can see you two are busy with... well, whatever, but I need to talk." Conner said as a large indigo tail sent the two teachers out of the lab and the teens moved as the door was about to close.

"Guess we could take a break." Tommy said.

"Here." Alaric said as he helped the two teachers up then wiped the slimy stuff off of his hands.

"Alright. What's up?" Vanessa asked.

"You gotta find someone to replace me." Conner said.

"What are you talking about?" Kira demanded.

"You're talking crazy!" Ethan said.

"Have you lost your freaking mind?" Kaitlyn asked.

"You can't be serious!" Alaric said.

"This is insane!" Demi said.

"Alright, settle down, you five." Dr. Oliver said. "What's the problem?"

"Look, I'm a soccer player." Conner sighed. "That's all I've ever wanted to do. You know, every moment of my life has led up to playing for a pro team. Then I get the greatest chance of my life, and I blow it."

"We understand. And you're right." Vanessa said.

"You're agreeing with him?!" Ethan asked in disbelief, but the two teachers ignored them.

"Conner, Vanessa and I know how you feel, because we've felt that way before. I want you to think about this before you do anything." The science teacher said.

"Agreed." The health teacher said.

"Look, I've got things I wanna do, but I'm here, I'm dealing!" Kira said.

"Good for you." Conner said then sighed. "I guess I'm just different." He said then walked off.

"Whoa, and I though the red guy was supposed to be the leader." Ethan said.

* * *

Alaric was soaring through the air above the city, his gold scales shining bright in the sunlight and the curved star from earlier was now on top of his head. After leaving the lab, Alaric decided to go for a flight above the city to clear his head. He knew exactly what Conner was going through.

After Alaric and his friends, Jacob, Brady, DJ, Jordan, and Scott found the amulets that made them dragons, they all had to adjust to their new lives. It was hard on all of them, especially Jordan, who had to give up a future of cheering for a pro football team.

Alaric noticed a few birds trying to land on him but he pushed forward. "You guys have wings! You've used them before! Use 'em now!" He said then sighed.

 _ **"Maybe I could try talking to him."**_ He thought to himself then headed back to his motorcycle, having had enough time in the air. He landed by the bike and changed back to his human form.

No sooner than he changed back to normal did his bracelet start beeping. "Go ahead. What's up?" He asked the two in the lab.

 _"Rick, there's a monster attacking the city."_ Vanessa started.

 _"People are in danger. The others are already fighting it, but they need backup."_ Tommy said.

"I'm on my way!" Alaric said then looked around and saw he was alone then he summoned his Morpher. "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" He said then morphed.

When Alaric made his way to the fight, he saw a strange bird/plant creature send Kira flying with a kick and he pulled out his Thundermax and charged in.

"Hey! Birdbrain!" He shouted, getting the creature's attention. "Thundermax!" He shouted, shooting it. "Fire!" He said, shooting again.

"Thanks, Rick." Kira groaned as Alaric made it to her and helped her up.

"You okay, Kira?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kira said.

"Good thing you decided to join the party." Ethan said.

"A party ain't a party unless I'm invited." Alaric said, then got serious as he aimed his Thundermax at the monster. "Give up?" He asked.

"Catch me if you can!" It said then flew off.

"He's getting away!" Kira said, moving to run, but Conner stopped her.

"We'll never catch him." The Red Ranger said.

 _ **"I probably could, but I'd need my wings to go after it."**_ Alaric thought as Kira's Morpher beeped.

 _"You can."_ Dr. Oliver said.

 _"Meet the Raptor Riders."_ Mrs. Stevens said then the six heard some familiar squawk like roars as six raptors, each representing the color of their respective Ranger, raced to them.

"Oh, yeah!" Conner cheered as the six jumped into the saddles and took the reins and took off after the monster.

Tyrannodrones were in the city and Conner saw one standing in front of a little girl and he gasped. "No!" He said then looked at the others. "I'll help the girl! You follow that freak!"

"Right!" Kira said.

"Leave it to us!" Alaric said.

"On it!" Kaitlyn said.

"Now, I see why these things were hard to train- Whoa!" Alaric shouted then narrowly missed a car by turning his Raptor to the left.

"No kidding!" Kaitlyn said as the three Rangers leapt onto roofs, chasing the monster until they came to a tall building.

"Whoa!" Kira gasped.

"Holy crap, that's high!" Kaitlyn shivered.

"You afraid of heights?" The monster taunted.

"You wish, you freaky bird!" Kira said, her Ptera Grips ready.

"Got that right, Kira!" Alaric said as he held his Spino Sword ready.

"It'll take more than this to stop us!" Kaitlyn said, her Plesio Bow in her hand.

The three jumped, but as soon as his Raptor began to scale the wall, Alaric leapt forward and slashed at the monster with his Spino Sword before landing back in his saddle while Kira slashed with her Ptera Grips then Kaitlyn shot an arrow from her Plesio Bow.

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Hypa Axe!"

"Fire!" Conner, Demi, and Ethan reappeared with their weapons and attacked the monster, sending it to the ground.

"Raptor Riders!" The six said then Kira and Ethan jumped onto Conner's Raptor while Kaitlyn and Demi hopped onto Alaric's and the two groups readied the Z-Rex Blaster and Dino Crossbow respectively.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" Conner said.

"Dino Crossbow!" Alaric said.

"Firing!" They said in unison then the monster exploded.

"That goose is cooked!" Conner said.

"Awesome!" Alaric said.

"We rock!" Ethan said.

Just when they thought they'd won, a dark cloud appeared and it rained on what was left of the monster, putting it back together and making it grow.

"Whoa!" The six said.

"Dr. O, Mrs. S, we may have a problem on our hands." Conner said into his Morpher to the two in the lab.

 _"Let me guess. A 30-story version of that guy you were just fighting?"_ Tommy asked.

"Have y'all done this before?" Alaric asked.

 _"Once or twice."_ Vanessa said.

 _"I'm sending the Dino Zords."_ Dr. Oliver said and the Zord's came charging in with the Rangers cheering.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"You know it!" Alaric replied then the six boarded their respective Zords and formed the Megazords.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" Conner, Ethan, and Kira said.

"Dino Force Megazord!" Alaric, Kaitlyn, and Demi said.

Shortly after the Megazords were formed, the monster blasted them.

"You're not the only one with a shoulder cannon, you freakazoid bird." Alaric growled then his Zord's tail powered up. "Spino Cannon! Fire!" He shouted and the Spino Cannon shot several blasts at the monster.

"I've got an idea!" Kira said as the Thundersaurus pulled off the wings of her Zord. "Ptera-rang!" She shouted and then the Megazord tossed the Ptera-rang at the monster, slicing its winged petals off then the Thundersaurus jumped into the air with the Dino Force right beside it. The Thundersaurus called on the Dino Drill while the Dino Force called on the Hypa Tail and both attacks destroyed the monster.

"Now that's monster husting!" Demi said, getting cheers of agreement from her teammates.

The six soon dismounted the Megazords and Conner waved at the little girl he saved, who ran to him, smiling.

Alaric smiled as Conner and the little girl hugged each other.

"He's definitely staying." Kaitlyn smiled.

* * *

On the way to the Cybercafé, Alaric saw Kaitlyn and Demi headed there too and ran to them. "Hey, Kaitlyn, Demi." He called, making them look at him.

"What's up?" Kaitlyn asked

"Can we talk?" Alaric asked.

"Sure. About what?" Demi inquired.

"About a little secret you two are keeping from the others." Alaric said.

The wide eyes of shock on the two mermaids' faces gave away the fact that Alaric was right.

"H-How do you know?" Kaitlyn whispered.

"No mermaid can disguise her scent from a dragon." Alaric replied in a whisper.

Kaitlyn and Demi looked around then back at Alaric. "We cannot tell them about this for now." Kaitlyn whispered.

The shorter mermaid and the dragon both nodded.

"Now, come on. We're gonna miss Kira's gig if we don't hurry." Alaric said then the three of them headed off to the Cybercafé.

* * *

When they arrived, they walked to Ethan, then were surprised when Conner walked to them.

"Hey." Ethan said. "We didn't expect to see you here."

"Why not? We're partners in crime fighting, right?" Conner reminded them.

"Are we?" Demi asked.

Conner nodded. "Yeah. We are."

"Glad to hear you made the right decision. And sorry we gave you such a hard time about it." Kaitlyn said.

"It's okay. I kinda had it coming." Conner said as the five walked to the bar.

"Hey, what happened with the Wave?" Alaric asked curiously.

"I had to make a choice." Conner said. "That little girl made me realize there's nothing more important than what we're doing." He added as Hayley walked to them with five soft drinks on a tray.

"Hey, Conner. Sorry you didn't make the team." She said.

"Uh... yeah..." Conner stammered.

"These are on the house." Hayley said, setting the tray down then she walked to the stage.

Conner chuckled once. "How does she do that?"

"Hayley knows all, man." Ethan grinned. "And I'm sorry, too."

"We all are, bro." Alaric said, earning nods from Kaitlyn and Demi.

"Yeah. Look, you know I'd still have chosen you guys, right?" Conner asked.

The four nodded. "We know." Alaric said, smiling.

"Thanks, guys." Hayley said, gaining the attention of everyone in the café. "Tonight, we've got something really special for you. A young woman with a lot to say. Ladies and gentlemen, Kira Ford!" She said and the crowd cheered Kira on.

The Yellow Ranger then began to perform with her band.

"Hey, wasn't Dr. O supposed to be here?" Ethan asked.

"Maybe training those Raptor Riders finally got to him." Kaitlyn said.

"He and Vanessa DID look exhausted. Before I came here, I checked on her and found her passed out in her bed." Alaric said as they three turned their attention back to Kira, unaware of what was happening just outside the café.

* * *

 **That's** **chapter** **three.** **Review** **and** **I'll** **post** **more** **chapters.**


End file.
